


Unfortunate

by Kitsnickers



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, angstkiddos, totallyquiglet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsnickers/pseuds/Kitsnickers
Summary: In which Quigley Quagmire reminisces about his time with Violet and wonders if he'll ever see her again while being shallowed by The Great Unknown.





	Unfortunate

Quigley Quagmire first heard of Violet Baudelaire from Jacques Snicket. Jacques had been researching the Baudelaires and always told Quigley about Violet’s marvelous inventions. He never thought he’d meet her. 

 

One day Jacques didn’t return and Quigley was confused and even more scared. Quigley stayed for weeks hoping Jacques would come back. 

 

Jacques didn’t and eventually, he had to escape a fire. Quigley landed in Platryville and then ended up in the mountains with a bunch of snow scouts. 

 

Quigley later met the Baudelaires and was completely taken away by them. Specifically Violet Baudelaire. Her personality, marvelous inventions, and appearance shocked Quigley. In a good way. 

 

They both went up a frozen waterfall and shared a kiss. They had only known each other for half a day but it felt like they’ve known each other forever. 

 

They had managed to succeed in rescuing Sunny and they went down the frozen waterfall. 

[C]Only for Quigley to be separated from the Baudelaire’s. “Violet!” he remembers calling out to her. “Violet!” and he remembered her responding by calling his name out. 

 

Quigley ended up sending a Volunteer Factual Dispatch to the Queequeg telling them he needed the Baudelaires assistance and told them to meet somewhere. Quigley later met with Kit Snicket. 

 

They planned to meet with the Baudelaires and Quigley was excited to see them again. Specifically Violet Baudelaire. He heard a word from his siblings and went to help them with the Eagles. This reunion wasn’t happening yet. 

 

Quigley and Kit managed to steal a helicopter. Kit had to meet with the Baudelaires so Quigley went off on his own. He managed to meet his siblings before the Eagles destroyed the balloons sending them down to the Queeqeg. 

 

Quigley didn’t want to leave his siblings. Not to a great unknown anyway. He was currently being shallowed and he knew he was going to die. 

 

He didn’t know how to feel. He was tightly gripping Duncan and Isadora’s hands. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or scared or just empty. It was unknown.

 

And it would be unknown that Quigley was the one who called Violet’s name while being shallowed. 

 

Quigley Quagmire first heard of Violet Baudelaire from Jacques Snicket. He had managed to meet her only once, unfortunately. He knew he’d never see her again. 

 

Like most things in Quigley’s life recently nothing worked out well. People may be reunited only to be eaten alive. Quigley may have made new friends only for him to be unsure if they’re alive themselves.

 

It was all unknown. Quigley may end up surviving this but what about Isadora? Or Duncan? Or Fiona? Or Hector? What about Kit? Would they survive? And what about the Baudelaires? Are they alive? 

 

Quigley didn’t get to ponder this anymore because he took his last breath and gripped his siblings' hands once more. It was all over.


End file.
